


smile

by boneflower (jjjat3am)



Series: in the water we are beautiful [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/boneflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

 

It’s Ran and Ren that tip him of to Makoto’s secret.

 

The twins are sneaky, but most of the time Makoto indulges them anyway, plays with them when they ask, helps with dress up, cooks them their favorite meals. Makoto doesn’t say “No” a lot, Haru sometimes wonders if he can. He’s certainly never said it to him. 

 

But here’s how it happens:

 

They’re sitting in Makoto’s room, doing their homework and munching on snacks Makoto’s mom made them, when the twins patter in like the oncoming storm, laughing and yelling in unison.

 

“Play with us! Play with us, pleeeaaasseee?” And if Haru was a different person he’d melt immediately at their wide-eyed pouts, but he’s not, so he leaves that to Makoto.

 

“Ah, sorry, Ren, Ran. Haru-chan and I are doing our homework right now, we’ll play later.” It’s not an explicit no, but it’s startling enough, especially when Makoto returns to his notebooks right after. The twins are far from deterred though.

 

They exchange a look, and with what can only be twin telepathy, attack their brother’s sides with sharp nimble fingers. He doesn’t stand a chance. In a matter of moments, Goliath is slain and Makoto is lying on the floor, roaring with laughter. It’s accompanied by the twins’ high-pitched giggles and Haru allows himself a small grin at the chaos.

 

“Haru-chan!” Makoto gasps out between giggles. “Help me!”

 

“I told you to drop the -chan,” Haru says, but stands up anyway, gently gripping the cloth of the twins’ pajamas. They go willingly enough, Ran turning her flushed cheeks into Haru’s side to muffle the giggles and Ren latching onto Haru’s sleeve.

 

“Sure, Haru-chan.”

 

“I’ll unleash the monsters on you again.”

 

"Haru-chan is so mean."

 

"Right, get him!"

 

 

*

 

 

So it happens, that every time Makoto frowns or sighs or looks at him with that disappointed look that always makes weird guilty things happen to Haru’s insides, Haru takes a chance to jab deft fingers into Makoto’s side until the other boy’s fit of giggles chases any hit of sadness off his face.

 

Or sometimes, Haru doesn’t even need an excuse to tickle Makoto; he just does it because he likes to hear him laugh.

 

 


End file.
